Starships
Starships by Nicki Minaj song is featured on Just Dance 2014 along with an alternate Charleston version and a Sweat Mashup ''on all modes. It also has a ''Party Master Mode exclusive to Wii U, Xbox One, and XBOX 360. Dancer *A dress which appears to be purple, yellow, with stripes and dots on each sleeve *A big blue ribbon around her stomach/waist. *Pink/Blue hair with pink, blue and orange flowers on it. *Black high-heels, blue socks that looks like a liquid is flowing on them Background The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colours (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform will be flying upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps and then down again, this happens twice but the second time the platform will afterwards fly towards the screen and out of the hot air ballon's mouth. "We're higher than a ..." will then be sung and the platform flies into the mouth again, but the background turns into a background with many colors; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the lyrics has been sung thrice the platform will once again fly in and out of the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but after the second time when the bridge of the song appears the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. The last verse is just like the two first ones. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves in the Classic version. Three of them are the same. *'1st, 2nd & 4th' = Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards. *'3rd' = Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" or "T" while leaning downwards. − StarshipsGM.png|Gold Moves − Mash-Up Starships has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order(No Repeats): − *Starships (JD2014) *??? (JD2014) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) Party Master Mode In Order: *Starships *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/Follow The Leader (Glitch Found Only On The Wii U)/Gentleman *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/The Love Boat/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/Troublemaker/Where Have You Been *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/Flashdance ... What a Feeling/I Will Survive *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Starships Captions In Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Smart Lolita * Rolling For You * Cute Kicks * Girly Walk Trivia *The words "B***hes," "S**ts," "Motherf**ker" and "F**k" are censored - being explicit. However, "Get it on" isn't censored, even though it was in C'mon. Also some of what was censored can still be briefly heard. **In the E3 trailer, the word "motherf**ker" is not censored, although the final version of the dance this same word can be heard altered (or some parts of the song the same word is not heard) *This was originally going to be a DLC for Just Dance 4 with Candy but both were taken out and put in Just Dance 2014 for more excitement in the new game. **This is why they were announced first. *The resolution goes down during the "color" background on YouTube videos because people watching the video have epilepsy it can cause a seizure. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution doesn't go down in the game though. *Not many dance moves of the alternate choreography give points due to that they use only their legs a lot. * Moves from the chorus of the song are very popular in fanmade mashups. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category Most Stylish Female Coach. (see below) * If you look very closely, the coach bears a striking resemblance to Nicki Minaj especially when the chorus of the song is danced. * This is the 4th Nicki Minaj song in the series, first being Super Bass in Just Dance 4, second being Beauty and a Beat as a featuring artist in Just Dance 4 and third being Pound The Alarm in Just Dance 2014. * During the party master mode, or any of them, if the regular one switches songs (Follow The Leader is one of them), it unexpectedly stops the song, any others who chose Starships have a 99.9% chance the the song being quit. * The dancer appears in the PAL cover of the game, at the right. * The background of the Charleston version also appears in the Alternate (Sing Along) version of Happy. * The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. Gallery starships01.jpg Maxres.jpg starshipsjustdance.jpg|Starships starshipscharleston.jpg|Charleston Mode StarshipsAward.jpg|The Award the dance got 553088_10151769168464711_1528889073_n.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by JD starships2.PNG|The coach used for advertising starships1.PNG|The coach on the Just Dance website JD2014Art1.jpg|The extraction Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Party Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Song with special effects Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:Kawaii songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Recycled elements Category:Clean versions Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Now Category:On A Platform Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Dancers that enter/exit ofscreen